


hey there demons, it's me, ya boi

by edenn



Series: Drafts I never touch but don't want to let die in silence either [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, France (Country), Gen, Slight Paranormal Stuff, mark is dumb, renjun is mark's bestfriend, unfinished work, yangyang is a ghost haunting mark's room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenn/pseuds/edenn
Summary: mark moved to a dorm for college but it seems like that besides the very bad sound proof walls, he might not be the only one in his room.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Mark Lee, Mark Lee & Liu Yang Yang
Series: Drafts I never touch but don't want to let die in silence either [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840021
Kudos: 5





	hey there demons, it's me, ya boi

**Author's Note:**

> not finished because all inspiration i had vanished after i wrote the last paragraph

Mark had always looked at paranormal with a suspicious eye. He didn't exactly believe in ghosts, but didn't entirely deny their existence either. Maybe he had just accepted them as part of their world, so there was no point in debating whether or not they were real. He had never seen a whale in real life either, yet never doubted their existence. He just had never met a ghost before.

That was before he moved to that quite cheap room for college. At first glance, it wasn't that much different from the other rooms of the dormitory; a plain old squeaky bed with an overused mattress, a small and unpractical wardrobe, a small bathroom sink in the right corner of the room, a bookshelf right behind the door and a large wooden desk with an uncomfortable chair. The blue hospital-like floor and beige wallpaper denoted of a horrible sense of taste. But it was a dormitory after all.

Though Mark hadn't expected the dorms to look like that -he pictured something much smaller, shared with a stranger you'd either become bestfriend with, hate, or fall in love with. That was what the American TV shows and college culture made him believe. He didn't know anything about dorms in France. You can imagine his disappointment when he realized he would have a room to himself. The entire dormitory was organized in four buildings of two floors each - but there was one in-between so it kinda counted as three floors. Once you were on Mark's floor, the second, there were two doors leading to two "living units", a sort of shared flat. In these, five individual rooms, a shared kitchen, toilet, and bathroom. Each room could only be opened by the person occupying it, and if there was no one, the key was in the dormitory's office. The furnitures were the same for the four buildings, only the size of the rooms changed.

When you entered Mark's unit, you would find the bathroom, toilets, and four rooms walking straight ahead, while the kitchen was directly on your right. It was a big kitchen with a high ceiling that made everything echo, at everyone’s disappointment. Near the largest fridge - because there was a smaller one next to the cooker that was barely used - was a glass door which lead to another, very small corridor, and to Mark's room. He had not one, but two windows in his room. On the other sides of his walls were a busy street you could see from the windows, another less-busy street you could see from the kitchen, the kitchen, and the corridor to another living unit. Which meant a lot of noise, pretty much all the time. Add to this the overall thin sound-proof walls and his upstairs neighbours walking heels first like elephants, and you can pretty much imagine how much noise Mark got used to.

He had once heard someone knocking on the wall when he was lying on his bed, the wall near his bed facing a street. It was late in the night so he knocked back, only to realize in the morning that there was no way someone could have knocked on this wall. Mark may have not entirely believed in paranormal, however he was pretty dumb. He never locked, or closed his door, no matter what. Because he had read a story once, about an old couple who never locked their front doors despite relatives warning them about thieves getting in. A thief once came in. But to go to the neighbouring house, which was locked.

"And so? What if someone breaks in and watches me while I sleep? I have anxiety, Renjun." was his favourite line when his bestfriend would scold him about the unlocked door.

**Author's Note:**

> the more i re-read this, the less i think my descriptions were useful and not just a try at describing what my room actually looked like. also, this is 100% true paranormal experience.


End file.
